


[X-Men] [原創] 【EC】 Genie in the Lamp [NC-17] 色旅人！Erik/ 無辜精靈！Charles(完)

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aladin AU, First Time Bottoming, Genie - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles是個神燈精靈，等了好幾百年終於遇到願意給他自由，並且教他各種糟糕事的人</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者註：本意是想寫個神燈精靈跟主人的PWP，但劇情走向有點失控，這兩隻廢話好多。大量阿拉丁梗。對阿拉丁有美好回憶的碰友們慎入。Charles視角寫的我好羞射（X
> 
>  
> 
> 這是一篇生日賀文，祝我親愛的好友兼英國旅伴Mia生日快樂！！！
> 
> 靈感來自於今日湯上很紅的這系列圖
> 
> http://hackedmotionsensors.tumblr.com/post/133432798679/xavierstea-my-skin-is-not-my-own
> 
> 出水芙蓉！吹彈可破！美若天仙！

（上）  
  
  
Charles看著眼前嘴巴張的開開的男人，有點無奈的重複：「你可以許三個願望，我的主人。」  
  
  
男人有著翡翠般碧綠色的眼珠，修長結實的身軀，他顯然累壞了，而且嚴重脫水。那雙眼睛有點混濁，Charles敢肯定在正常狀態下它們是帶有透明感的明亮。男人的身體也因為缺乏水分而讓肌肉明顯突出，他憔悴的臉上佈滿鬍鬚，舌頭重複舔著乾裂的嘴唇。  
  
  
「你是什麼？」男人拋出一個聽起來很愚蠢的問題。  
  
  
「我是神燈精靈，」Charles耐心的說。「你可以叫我Charles。」  
  
  
男人瞪著他好一會兒，突然仰頭大笑。笑聲有說不出的悽愴。「神燈精靈！」他說，「我召喚了一個神燈精靈！哈哈哈！我終於開始發瘋了嗎？」  
  
  
Charles雙手抱胸，不耐煩的等著男人笑完。這不是他第一次遇見以為自己發瘋的主人，而他對付這種狀況已經很有經驗了。  
  
  
等到男人終於結束他瘋狂的大笑，同時耗盡最後一點體力，趴在沙堆裡咳嗽喘息時，Charles蹲到他身邊（是的，他有腳，謝謝。）「你現在最需要的是補充水份，主人。」  
  
  
男人的雙眼已經失焦了，他無意識的對Charles翻著白眼。  
  
  
「不是吧？」Charles嘆道。「你要死了嗎？我好幾十年才遇到一個人類，還沒許願就要死了？」  
  
  
男人開始抽搐。  
  
  
「不不不，」Charles刷白了臉。「你不能死！快說你第一個願望是要喝足夠的水，快！」  
  
  
男人抽搐的更加劇烈，一點點白沫沿著那好看薄唇的嘴角流出。  
  
  
「天哪！」Charles喊道。「你這是作弊！好吧好吧，就當你說了吧！」  
  
  
他運用自己的力量把男人扔到最近的綠洲裡。  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
當Charles再度被召喚到神燈之外時，他看見新主人捧著那盞老舊的油燈，又是一臉張大嘴的癡呆樣，但男人被精心打理過，那些讓他活像個恐怖份子的糾結鬍鬚都剃乾淨了，而且洗過澡，容光煥發，顯得異常英俊。  
  
  
 _哇喔。_ Charles迅速的評分。嗯，銳利的綠眼睛，方正的下頷，薄而性感的嘴唇，肌理分明的身軀……。他無疑是Charles歷代的主人中最英俊最引人遐想的一個。但是這位帥哥沈默太久了，Charles決定好心提醒他一下。  
  
  
「主人，你可以許三個願望。」Charles公式化的說。「但有幾個條件，一，不能要求我殺人，二，我不能讓某個特定的人愛上你，三，我不能讓人起死回生。」  
  
  
男人用力的眨著眼，視線把Charles從頭到腳掃了一遍，他的喉結因為吞嚥而不停上下滾動。如果要Charles誠實的說，那畫面十分好看。  
  
  
「Erik。」男人沙啞的說。  
  
  
「什麼？」Charles走近了些，「我聽不清你的願望。」  
  
  
「Erik，我的名字。」  
  
  
「喔，」Charles有些吃驚，通常主人是不會主動告訴他名字的，他們都對於讓Charles喊他們主人有異常的偏好。「是的，Erik，你可以許……」  
  
  
「我知道，三個願望。」Erik揉了揉臉頰，他有點不敢相信眼前的一切。「說真的，這是某種客房服務嗎？角色扮演？費用是多少？」  
  
  
Erik連續三個問題Charles都無法理解，他隻能舔著嘴唇說：「許願不用費用，精靈不需要人類的貨幣。」  
  
  
「老天。」Erik低聲咕噥。「你對這個真是入戲啊，那好吧，過來我這裡。」  
  
  
Erik張開雙手，而Charles隻是困惑的回望他。  
  
  
「過來呀。」Erik瞇著眼說，「以你的條件來說，我說不定得賣掉整座皇宮才能付清跟你睡的費用，不過你實在漂亮的讓人忍不住……」  
  
  
「等等，什麼？」Charles退後了幾步，睜大雙眼，Erik勾起了他的好奇心。「你想──那叫什麼──上我嗎？」  
  
  
Erik放下雙手，臉上帶著震驚與混亂的神情。「所以你不是──？但你為什麼不穿衣服……」  
  
  
「不，不是。」實際上Charles完全不明白Erik在問他是不是什麼，但他覺得否決是必要的。另外，他不能放過這個求知的機會。「那個──我是說如果──如果，你上我的話，那是什麼意思？」  
  
  
Erik瞪著他，Charles彷彿能夠聽見他腦袋裡瘋狂整理思緒的聲音。然後突然之間，Erik就攻擊了他。  
  
  
實際上應該不能算攻擊，因為Erik伸過來試圖抓住他肩膀的雙手落了空，直直穿進Charles的軀體裡。  
  
  
「我的天哪。」Erik艱難的說。「你真的是精靈？可以許三個願望的那種？」  
  
  
「我告訴你很多次了。」Charles無奈的說。  
  
  
Erik面如死灰的倒回床上。Charles對他的好奇到達了頂點，以前的主人在接受他是個神燈精靈的訊息之後，無不高興的跳上跳下，為何這個帥到能當明星的男人卻是這種反應呢？  
  
  
於是Charles靠近床邊，在一旁跪了下來，擡頭望著男人深綠色的眼睛。Erik悠長的呻吟了一聲。  
  
  
「不要用這種姿勢──真主阿拉啊──我的精靈想要用性飢渴殺死我──」  
  
  
「什麼？」Charles疑惑的偏頭，對於Erik老是說他聽不懂的話感到沮喪。  
  
  
「等等，」Erik突然從床上坐起來，顯然想起了什麼，「你不懂性，卻知道「上」這個字，這是怎麼回事？」  
  
  
Charles花了一點時間才聽懂Erik的問題，他遲疑了一會。  
  
  
「以前的主人都會掛在嘴邊。」Charles誠實的說，「他們總是大喊著『我要上了你這個小婊子』一邊──穿透我。」  
  
  
「穿透你！？」Erik發出像被人擰著脖子的聲音，接著露出恍然大悟的表情。「你的意思是，像我剛剛那樣碰不到你，而是整個人穿過去？」他看見Charles點頭，接著嘆了口氣。「你不能老是說些引人誤會的話。」  
  
  
「例如什麼？」Charles問。  
  
  
「例如──額，算了。」Erik抹了抹臉。「你剛剛是說可以幫我完成三個願望？除了那三個條件？」  
  
  
Charles點頭，他開始有點希望Erik不要太早想到他的願望，否則這一切很快就會結束，他又得被關進神燈裡好幾年，等待下一個撿到他的幸運兒給他永遠不會實現的希望。而且他確定下一個主人不會像Erik這麼英俊討喜又友善。  
  
  
「有時間限制嗎？」Erik又問。  
  
  
「沒有。」Charles說，他從來沒這麼開心許願沒有時間限制這件事。  
  
  
「所以如果我都不許願，我就能一直擁有你？」Erik目光灼灼的說。  
  
  
「技術上來說，是的。」Charles回答，對話的走向讓他覺得有點快要燃燒冒煙的跡象。  
  
  
「可是我不能碰到你？」Erik狀似苦惱的說。「你是透明的，或者說，沒有形體的？」  
  
  
「唔，有一種方式能夠讓我擁有形體。」Charles說。  
  
  
Erik做了一個示意他說下去的手勢。Charles覺得心跳加速，每一次跟主人提這件事時他都會有這種反應。  
  
  
「許願讓我自由。」Charles快速的說，覺得聲音像每次他提到這個要求時那樣乾澀。「讓我成為人類！」  
  
  
「等等——」Erik打斷他。「你可以成為人類？」  
  
  
「是的。」Charles不自覺握緊拳頭。「隻要你許願。」  
  
  
Erik皺著眉頭看他，考慮到認識這個男人以來他一直處於震驚的狀態，Charles覺得可能要更新一下他大腦裡的人類用語詞典。  
  
  
「你想當人類嗎？」Erik歪著頭問。  
  
  
「想。」Charles挺起胸膛說。「當人類是每個精靈的夢想。」  
  
  
「當人類意味著我——或其他人——真的可以『上』你。」Erik鄭重的說。  
  
  
「嘿，你還沒告訴我那是什麼意思。」  
  
  
「那是，」Erik雙眉皺在一起，解釋這個動詞似乎真的讓他絞盡腦汁。「唔，很快樂的一件事——但如果你不是自願的，就會很痛苦——啊別管了，我現在好混亂，你讓我想想。」  
  
  
Charles一溜煙的鑽回神燈裡。  
  
  
  
  
＊＊＊  
  
  
  
  
現在的情況有點特殊。Charles想。他坐在Erik的床上，氣氛非常正經，他對面的男人雙手交握抵在下頷上，像是準備宣布一個重要的消息。  
  
  
「我決定了，」Erik說，「我的三個願望。」  
  
  
Charles本來因為能跟Erik相處而雀躍的心，在聽到這句話之後完全沈進胃裡。他萬萬沒想到Erik會是最快讓他回到神燈裡等待下一次被召喚的主人。  
  
  
「喔。」  
  
  
「在那之前我要先說一些事。」Erik沒必要的搔搔頭。「我是個王子，喔，別那樣看我，王子就是，嗯——很有錢很有權利，卻沒什麼自由的一種人。」  
  
  
Charles再度喔了一聲。似懂非懂。  
  
  
「總之，我沒什麼好許願的，我不需要錢，我也不需要像某個在市集裡偷東西的窮小子一樣發夢有一天能當蘇丹，因為我一定會是。」  
  
  
Charles已經完全放棄理解Erik說的話了。  
  
  
「我的老爸——咳，現在的蘇丹，叫我去阿格拉巴跟那個茉莉還是玫瑰公主求婚，但我的駱駝隊在沙漠裡遇到風暴，然後我就遇到你。」他似乎發現Charles的心不在焉，於是說：「那不是重點，我不愛女人，你明白嗎？」  
  
  
Charles因為聽到能夠理解的句子而轉過頭來。「那你愛什麼？」  
  
  
Erik用一種驚奇且充滿疼愛意味的眼神看著他。  
  
  
「你真是一顆未琢磨的鑽石。」Erik低聲說，他越來越靠近，鼻尖跟Charles的臉隻剩一個拳頭寬的距離，而且正在不斷縮短。「最閃耀，最美麗的鑽石——」  
  
  
Charles眼睜睜看著Erik的嘴唇靠過來，這裡真不愧是沙漠，連不應該感受到氣溫變化的精靈都覺得全身燥熱，心跳快的像隨時準備癱瘓，然後——  
  
  
然後Erik的嘴唇穿過他的。  
  
  
Erik爆出一長串Charles聽不懂的話，從他猙獰的表情和火爆的肢體語言看起來，聽不懂也許是件好事。Charles有點想笑，卻又因為剛剛的事情無法成真而失落的一蹋糊塗。Erik的嘴唇貼著他的會是什麼感覺？他那些隻剩下一點根部的鬍渣貼在他臉上是不是很舒服？老天，他想知道，但他是個該死的神燈精靈！  
  
  
「我要許第一個願望！」Erik重振旗鼓，擡起頭來堅決的看著Charles，後者還來不及阻止，Erik就說：「Charles，我希望你改變全國人民的想法，包含皇族的，讓他們認為男人跟男人是可以締結婚姻的，而且沒有任何歧視。」  
  
  
Charles鬆了口氣。這簡單。「好。」  
  
  
Erik盯著他。「就這樣？」  
  
  
「嗯？」  
  
  
「我是說，你完成我的願望了？不是應該會有一些煙花還是什麼的特效——」  
  
  
「我完成了，」Charles困惑的看著Erik。「為什麼會有煙花？」  
  
  
「當我沒說。」Erik似乎有點臉紅。「好，第二個願望。」  
  
  
Charles繃起了身體，他忍不住悲哀的想到再過幾分鐘可能就要回去那個暗無天日的油燈裡，被拋到某個沙漠中，偶爾被蠍子或蛇碰到才能出來伸伸懶腰，但Erik卻說——  
  
  
「第二個願望，我要上你，Charles。」  
  
  
Charles用力眨了眨眼。「我甚至不知道那是什麼意思。」  
  
  
「你會知道的，」Erik信心滿滿的說，還對Charles露出一個電力十足的笑容。  
  
  
「我不知道，要怎麼幫你實現願望？」Charles沮喪的說。「而且那個行為必須由兩個人類才能進行，我猜？而我顯然不是人類。」  
  
  
「所以我要許第三個願望了。」Erik沒頭沒腦的說。他慎重的捧來神燈，一股奇妙的感覺竄遍Charles全身，他莫名緊張的看著Erik。男人含著微笑，一字一句的說：「我希望你獲得自由，成為人類，Charles。」  
  
  
Charles愣在原地，什麼話都說不出來。他不敢相信現在發生的事情。其他精靈都說人類自私又卑鄙，精靈平均都要好幾萬年才能遇到一個願意給他自由的人類。而Charles隻有幾百歲，他年輕又無知，為什麼阿拉會讓他遇見Erik呢？  
  
  
Erik原本意氣風發的等待Charles的反應，卻因為Charles的沈默而越來越遲疑，一些慌張的神色爬上了他的臉。「Charles！」他喊道。「Charles，別哭啊！」  
  
  
Charles這才發現有些液體滴在自己的手腕上，冰冰涼涼的，他睜大雙眼。他有眼淚了！而且他摸得到自己的眼淚，而不是那些液體直接穿過他的身體沾溼床單。他眼睛裡的浪潮更加洶湧，擡起手癡癡的望著那些水痕。  
  
  
「Charles，喔，Charles。」Erik像吟唱般喚道，他摟住Charles的肩膀，讓他能靠在自己胸膛上。  
  
  
Charles驚奇於一切事務的觸感，包含Erik的衣服和皮膚。他靠在Erik懷裡為了這份驚喜的悸動而喘息了一會，然後捧起Erik的臉。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）來了！請吃肉！

 

Erik的嘴唇立刻貼了過來，如果之前Erik靠近他，在他身上造成的影響是心跳加速，那麼他現在簡直是心臟要爆炸了，跟著一起爆炸的還有他無法用言語形容的喜悅。Erik嚐起來和聞起來的味道都又新奇又令他沈醉。嘴唇是如此柔軟，糾纏的舌頭帶來好多驚雷般的劇烈刺激。Charles覺得腿間緊緊的，有什麼東西正在甦醒，膨脹，變大——

 

他的後背碰到了床墊，Erik壓在他身上，那超讚的嘴和舌頭沿著Charles的臉頰和脖子往更多未知處探索，每一個碰觸都帶來更高潮叠起的愉悅。

 

「我需要你實現我第二個願望。」Erik低喘著說。Charles不曉得為什麼光是聽見他這樣說話，都會讓他的下半身更脹。

 

「你在——上我嗎？」他迷迷糊糊的問。

 

「還沒，不，哈比擺梯（*註一）。」Erik用嘴唇碰著他的唇畔。「這叫接吻，知道嗎？」

 

「喔——」Charles喘著氣說。「我以為——你說會很快樂，所以我以為剛剛是——」

 

「跟我接吻讓你很快樂嗎？」Erik問，他的眼裡閃爍著無以名狀的光芒。

 

「很、很快樂。」Charles回答，不知道為何很想找個地方躲起來。

 

「那麼接下來的事會讓你快樂到飄飄然。」Erik說。他嘴角勾起的弧度非常誘人，Charles忍不住擡起手臂把他拉近另一個吻裡。

 

他喜歡Erik吻他的方式，但他覺得自己的身體很奇怪，當舌頭掃過他口腔內某些點時，Charles會很想夾緊雙腿磨蹭Erik——並不是說沒接吻時他就不想這麼做——但某些行為會加劇他磨蹭Erik的欲望。另外，Charles覺得自己的新身體可能是水做的，因為Erik捏他乳頭的時候，那種直通心臟的麻痺感愉悅的讓他想哭，他的下半身好像也有點濕濕的。他想摸自己腫脹到不行的陰莖，於是他就這麼做了，並因為那前所未有的巨大快感而尖叫。

 

當Erik低吼著脫去全身的衣服，露出他美的令人目不轉驚的身體曲線時，Charles又覺得唾液泉湧，幾乎要沿著他的嘴角流出來。Erik雙腿間有一個Charles也有的器官，尺寸卻比他的大了很多，硬梆梆直挺挺的，前端渾圓飽滿，看起來也是濕答答。Charles有點安慰，至少他不是唯一一個用水做成的人。

 

Erik低下頭來數不清第幾次吻他，然後他性感的嘴唇離開Charles，往他的雙腿間埋進去。Charles口乾舌燥的望著這一幕，接著就被滅頂的快感撞的暈頭轉向。Erik在含他的性器！

 

「天哪──Erik！」Charles拱起身體大喊。他的眼角真的滲出淚水，他驚嘆著成為人類能夠體驗到這麼令人癡迷、瘋狂、上癮的快樂。

 

Erik擡起眼盯著Charles，兩頰用力一縮，Charles再度失控的大叫，Erik的那一吸簡直把他的靈魂給全部吸走了，他覺得有什麼東西正叫囂著想闖出他的身體，陰莖和陰囊鼓脹到極限的感覺十分不舒服，非常需要舒緩──

 

接著Erik就吐出了他的陰莖，掛著一臉壞笑又來吻他。

 

「剛剛舒服嗎？」

 

「舒服──」Charles氣喘籲籲的在他懷裡扭動。「不夠──我還想要──」

 

Erik有些意外的看著他。「第一次就會說還要？Charles，你真是令人驚奇。」

 

Erik又吻了他，Charles懷疑Erik總是試圖在不想討論的話題上用接吻矇混過去。但很快的他也被吻的腦中一片空白。Erik放開他備受蹂躪的嘴唇後，兩人都在劇烈的喘著氣。

 

「剛剛那個，」Erik用下頜指了指Charles的性器。「你可以也幫我做嗎？」

 

「好。」Charles意亂情迷的說。

 

不過當他移到Erik胯間時，才真正感到有些害怕，Erik的陰莖大的可怕，不論是飽脹的龜頭還是筋脈縱橫的柱身，Charles都懷疑自己有辦法吞進嘴裡。他求助的望向Erik，後者憐愛的撫摸他的頭，將五指埋進他的頭髮裡。

 

「不用勉強。」Erik輕聲說，「用舔的也行。」

 

Charles捕捉到Erik說舔這個字時一閃而逝的失望，於是決定無論如何，他都應該要還Erik一個像剛剛一樣舒服快樂的體驗。他張開嘴，小心的含進性器的前端，Erik的反應激烈而令人滿足──他仰起頭猛吸了一口氣，低沉的呻吟從喉間逸出，而當Charles努力的含的更深，他的的呻吟越響亮。

 

Charles吞到自己的極限，再慢慢吐出，想著剛剛Erik是如何重複這個動作將他逼瘋，最後再模仿他用力一吸──Erik吼了些什麼，好看誘人的胸膛劇烈上下起伏。

 

Charles盡量呼出肺部的空氣，然後他注意到在柱狀的陰莖之下還有兩顆渾圓的囊袋孤零零的懸在那兒，於是伸手輕揉，同時嘴裡再度用力一吸，這次Erik的反應有點嚇人，他真真正正的發出一聲咆哮，兩手捧著Charles的臉讓他吐出自己的性器。自己則像個溺水的人般急促喘息。

 

Charles困惑的看著他，Erik應該是非常舒服，那讓他很開心，但Erik阻止自己繼續做，這就讓Charles難以理解了。

 

「這樣……」Charles遲疑的問。「是你上了我，我也上了你嗎？」

 

Erik嗆咳了一下，低聲笑了起來。「不，還沒，」他修長的手指撫摸著Charles微腫的嘴唇，抹掉剛剛含著陰莖時無法控制而流出的唾液。「我『上』你，是把我的這裡，」Erik指了一下自己的陰莖。「放進你這裡。」他的右手探進Charles雙腿間，中指不偏不倚的貼在Charles後穴入口處。

 

「喔，」Charles說，他不曉得為什麼臉上像有兩團火焰在燒。

 

「但是你這裡很緊，」Erik說，他的中指在皺摺處來回撫摸，Charles覺得全身都熱了起來。「我們要先做一些開發。」

 

Charles不明白Erik說的是什麼，但他很期待。因為他以為剛剛性器被含住時的快樂已經是頂點了，難道還有更高的境界？而且說實在的，Erik含住他的陰莖雖然很刺激，幾乎已經達到『飄飄然』的狀態，但他總覺得有些東西沒獲得紓解，這些遠遠不夠，他相信Erik能帶給他更多快樂和滿足，直到他整個人都被幸福感給淹沒。

 

Erik拿著一小瓶散發香味的膏狀物，用手指舀起一大團，然後塗在他的後穴裡，他長而有力的手指相當有耐心的在那處來回撫弄。Charles不自覺得咬著下唇。

 

「放鬆，寶貝，」Erik在他耳邊低聲說。

 

Charles不曉得那有沒用，他光是想抑制不斷從嘴裡跑出來的呻吟就分身乏術了，Erik的手指越按越用力，他覺得前所未有的害羞，想把自己全部縮進Erik的懷裡，讓男人看不見他丟臉的模樣。等到他驚覺那隻手指擠進他的後穴裡時，Charles隻覺得性器上那熟悉的飽脹感又來了。

 

「這樣讓你很興奮，對嗎？」Erik含著他的耳朵說。耳垂上濕答答的觸感讓Charles更想把臉埋進Erik的頸窩裡，用喘息代替回答。

 

Erik沒有因為他的不回答而追問，專心緻力於讓Charles放鬆，沒過多久他就埋進了兩隻手指。

 

「真主啊──」Charles喘著氣說。

 

「會疼嗎？」

 

「不、不會。」Charles低聲說，「隻是，好奇怪。」

 

「很快你就會舒服了。」Erik誘哄的說。

 

儘管語氣很像，但Erik沒有騙他。三隻手指都順利在他臀間進進出出時，Charles在又麻又脹的感覺中捕捉到一絲快感，但轉瞬即逝。他急切的調整身體的角度希望Erik的手指能進入的更深，尋找那一個有辦法將他帶上天堂的點。不過Erik笑著抽回了手。

 

「別急，」Erik安撫的說。

 

「你總是在最刺激的時候停下來！」Charles抱怨。

 

「就這樣讓你高潮，那我怎麼辦？」Erik調笑道，他不急不徐的跟Charles接吻，硬挺的陰莖在他的大腿上磨來磨去。

 

「你要上我了沒？」Charles喘著氣問。

 

「你真的是──我見過唯一一個掛著天真無邪的表情叫我上的人。」Erik滿心歡喜的說。然後他擡起Charles的兩條腿，讓它們分別跨在自己的腰兩側，扶著自己的陰莖，讓前端頂著Charles的後穴。

 

Charles緊咬著下唇，既期待又怕受傷害的凝視Erik的眼睛。

 

「聽著，」Erik氣息不穩的說，「這可能會有點難受，盡量放鬆，好嗎？」

 

Charles點點頭，然後他就體會到Erik所謂「有點難受」的真正含意，比起手指，Erik的陰莖大上很多，也硬上許多，碾磨著他後穴的皺摺推進來時既刺激又疼痛。他們兩個都在腫脹的頭部完全進入的瞬間就出了一身汗，Erik胡亂的親吻著他。

 

「還好嗎？」

 

「很、很好。」Charles尖聲說。「再來。」

 

Erik移動胯部，在彷彿一世紀那麼久的時間後，終於完全進入他體內。Erik的胯間緊密抵著Charles的臀部，這種把自己完全交給對方的親密感陌生而美好。他們抱在一起大口的喘氣。兩副汗溼的胸膛貼在一塊。

 

「天，你真緊，」Erik顫抖的說，「我怕我撐不了多久──」

 

「動一下，」Charles同樣無法順利的將一句話說完。「Erik，動一下。」

 

Erik依言往前撞了一下，突如其來的刺激讓Charles從喉嚨裡迸出尖叫，他的雙腿自動緊緊纏住Erik的腰。

 

「好棒──再、再一次！」

 

Erik暴力的吸了一下他的嘴唇，然後就撐起上半身，猛力晃動腰部。Charles隻覺得心臟都快被撞成一片片的碎塊，而且Erik粗長的陰莖沒探索多久就碰到了他最瘋狂的那一點，每次的撞擊都讓Charles失聲大叫，全身經攣。一山果然還有一山高，這極端的刺激與快樂，在沒有嘗試過以前Charles是不會相信它在人體上所能創造的效果的。

 

「Charles，你真棒──」Erik滿頭大汗的低吼，伴隨著這個的還有更猛烈的推進。

 

「Erik，我──我──」

 

快感累積的速度很驚人，Charles幾乎想叫Erik停下來，他有種一旦某些東西釋放之後一切就會全部結束的預感。但真正要放棄這些極樂他也捨不得。他隻能向海難者攀著浮木般攀著Erik緊實有力的手臂，承受Erik無情的衝撞和雨點似的親吻。

 

高潮像他來到這世界的那一天，天上所有的雲朵都跟著Charles悲慘的命運一起崩塌，在他進入神燈的路徑上溫柔的鋪上一層又一層撫慰傷痛的棉絮。Charles脹到發痛的性器最後射出了某些東西，乳白色而黏稠，全部噴在Erik的腹肌上。再次印證了他是水做的理論。他的大腿無意識的抽搐，全身都隨著最後一波大浪而繃緊到最極限，他眼前一片空白，隻看得見Erik還賣力在他身上衝刺的輪廓。

 

沒多久Erik就如同他剛才的反應，閉著眼睛嘶吼，一股股熱流衝進Charles的後穴裡，燙的不可思議，Charles感覺自己的身體又縮了起來，不亞於先前的快感沖刷過全身。天哪，我想死在這裡。他模糊的想著。

 

和Erik抱著一起喘息的感覺非常美好，Charles好喜歡這個男人。他讓Charles自由，並且教會了他如此至高無價的快樂。他想永遠躺在他的臂彎裡做他一輩子的精靈──不，他現在已經不是精靈，是人類了！──所以該怎麼說？當Erik一輩子的男人？

 

這個想法躍入腦袋時他覺得全身都快害羞的燒起來了。剛剛Erik那麼激烈的『上』他都沒這麼害羞。Charles扭動著身軀，壓在他身上的Erik則重重的呻吟。

 

「別──別動。」Erik低啞的說。「你這樣我會……暈死過去的，」他保持著原來的姿勢一會，然後才小心翼翼的移動身軀，讓他稍微有些軟下來的陰莖慢慢從Charles的後穴裡退出。

 

一點濕意沿著臀瓣流了出來，Charles突然想起Erik也是水做的。他伸手在臀縫間撈了一把，拿到眼前來看，那些白濁的液體跟自己射出來的沒什麼兩樣。

 

Charles清了清喉嚨。「這樣子是──」

 

「對，我上了你。」Erik接口。他愉快的笑著躺到Charles身側，右手環住他的腰，將他拉向自己懷裡。

 

「真的是一件很快樂的事。」Charles一臉夢幻的說。

 

「你覺得很快樂嗎？」Erik親吻他的側臉。「Charles，告訴我，如果剛剛上你的是你其他任的主人，你也會覺得快樂嗎？」

 

Charles迅速記起以前那些眼裡隻有錢的糟糕主人，他們高矮胖瘦都有，但每一個都讓他感到噁心，於是打了個哆嗦。

 

「不，我覺得很恐怖！」

 

「是嗎。」Erik臉上的笑意漸深，他用一種喜愛到不行的眼神凝視Charles。「那麼，你今後打算怎麼辦？」

 

Charles聞言擡起頭，看到Erik的表情時他感到前所未有驚慌，於是想也不想就一頭栽進Erik懷裡。

 

「你是不是想趕我走？」

 

「Charles，」Erik冷靜的說，「你現在是自由之身了，不需要因為愚蠢的神燈義務而跟著我。」

 

Charles更加慌張，他感覺眼眶裡又蓄滿了淚水。然而他卻不知道該怎麼反駁Erik，因為該死的，他說的話如此有道理。「不要趕我走！求你。」Charles隻能這麼說。

 

「嘿，你又哭了！」Erik無奈的說，「你是我見過最愛哭的精靈，不，我隻見過一個精靈──額，總之，我不會趕你走的」

 

Charles充滿希望的擡起頭。「真的嗎？」

 

「當然，」Erik笑著親吻他。「我要邀請你跟我一起回──別管名字了，總之是我的國家。」

 

「我可以嗎？」Charles興奮而害怕的問。

 

「你完成了我第一個願望，對嗎？」Erik含笑說道：「我有足夠的理由帶你回去。」

 

Charles凝視著他，突然可以理解以前精靈哥哥和姊姊們說人類都自私又卑鄙的真諦，但是一個精靈一生中能夠遇到一個為了他而自私卑鄙的人類，那是阿拉真主都要讚頌的美麗故事。

 

他抱住Erik的脖子，用一個熱吻代替了所有語言。

 

The End.

 

再說一次Mia生日快樂～～～！

我竟然一天生了快9000字！連我自己都不敢相信！

這樣以後誰還要相信我卡文(X

 

註一：哈比擺梯：阿拉伯語裡「親愛的」空耳版。看到這個詞你出戲了嗎？耶比，那就是無良作者的目的（喂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  感謝silver-light大大幫這篇文畫了超超超美圖！！！人生第一次寫文得到配圖啊感動的不知如何是好！！！  
> 圖片請前往 http://imgur.com/GfjJc5l


End file.
